


Halloween Costume Contest?

by pipsiev2



Series: Halloween drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Contest, Halloween Costume Contest, Halloween Costumes, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Hyungwon/Wonho/Kihyun, Platonic Relationships, it's past 2am i have school tomorrow and have to be up at 6 oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk wants to enter the couples contest





	Halloween Costume Contest?

“Minhyuk, how many times do I have to tell you ‘no’?”

 

“Please,” he pouted, “we’d look so cute!”

 

It had been half an hour of Minhyuk begging Hyunwoo to dress up in a couple’s costume with him, with the intent of entering them into a couples _competition_ when they weren’t a couple, would never _be_ a couple. Why Minhyuk thought that this would be a good idea, Hyunwoo may never know.

 

“Why do you want to do this so much, anyway?” Maybe Hyunwoo should have asked that a while ago, or maybe not ask it at all, but now he’s already said it, and hopefully Minhyuk actually gives an _answer_. (There have been times when he hasn’t, when he prefers not to talk about it. It’s those times that Hyunwoo knows that he should most definitely give in.)

 

Minhyuk gave him a shrug. “I thought it would be fun. And who else would go with me? My nonexistent boyfriend that I don’t want? Only in your wildest dreams, and then some.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded in understanding. It made sense. “Why not Hyungwon, though? Isn’t he usually your partner in crime in these things?”

 

“I don’t think Hyungwon would dress up in a couples costume and fake date me for a night, especially not with Hoseok and Kihyun.”

 

~~

 

And _that_ is how Hyunwoo found himself up on stage in a _sun_ costume, as he watched the people in the audience voted for their favorite costume.

 

 _“Because, with you I always shine brighter than I ever could on my own, y’know?”_ Minhyuk had said with a smile on his face. (How someone could be so smooth is also something that Hyunwoo may never find out.)

 

They didn’t end up winning (which was no surprise to anyone, especially to their friend group, who had come to ‘support’ (read: make fun of) them), the prize going to the couple that dressed up as Harley Quinn and Green Ivy, everyone other than them, the second and third place winners being ushered off of the stage.

 

“So, are you satisfied?” Hyunwoo asked quietly as they slowly headed towards where Changkyun, Jooheon, Kihyun, Hoseok, and Hyungwon sat.

 

Minhyuk hummed. “Yeah, I think we could do better next year, though. If you’re up to it.”

 

Hyunwoo sighed and sent him a fond smile. “Well, now I have no choice. We have to win at least _one_ time, right?”

 

Minhyuk laughed. “Yeah, that’d be hilarious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets. I can die in peace
> 
> (shhh no I totally didn't use the sun and the moon so that way I could write that line)
> 
> ((I also apparently don't know how to start a fanfiction tumblr but ayyy lmao I'm dumb))


End file.
